Never What You Want
by Fangirl-On-Crack
Summary: [Angst fic]Am I dead or alive?Am I sane or insane?Are you trying to help me...or are you trying to kill me?[DISCONTINUED]


** Never What You Want  
**

* * *

_N/N: _My goal for this story is to prove that it IS possible to write a fanfic with the power puff girls Z and the rowdy ruff boys both given major roles, but with out the self proclaimed "romance", a concept a few people may have difficulty understanding. This WILL contain yuri HINTS: don't like, don't read.

Lastly, some minor OOC-ness will occur since this is a dark PPGZ story and PPGZ is not that serious, thus I had to tweak a few things.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Also the story plot is not entirely mine. A lot of the story is inspired from the anime Higurashi no naku koro ni

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**One Wish**

_I do not know. Do I remember it? Yes, yes I do, I remember it well. Then again, maybe I don't. The past seems so clear, and yet at the same time it seems to be nothing more than a blur of thick clouds. Perhaps I can see it, half of it, and the other half is still blocked. Well then, I will tell you the half that I am able to see, and maybe, over time, the other half will unfold by itself._

"It's just a bump; I hit my head on the table after cleaning." The blonde insisted, pointing to her desk to draw out the scene.

"Don't be so clumsy okay? You're like an accident waiting to happen." Kaoru growled her back resting against the wall.

Miyako nodded, a sliver of blush darted across her face from momentary embarrassment. Having Kaoru scold her gave Miyako an uncomfortable feeling, even different from her grandmother. It had been a quiet day, with Momoko sick at home, no one was there to drool over boys or beg for sweets. The tomboy would usually be grateful on days when her hard headed leader was at home, but today a small pang of concern rested in the back of her mind. Momoko was not just sick with a cold, she was sick with something that drastically weakened her body. This was the second day she was out. At home she slept for long hours; anything she ate came back up almost instantly, bringing little dots of blood with it. Her fever was abnormally high and she could barely even roll over in bed.

Not only was Momoko's current state dangerous, with her down that would be one less power puff fighting, which made battling difficult. The two girls had yet to fight a dangerous challenge, but if one of the major villains found out their dilemma, they could pose an unwanted threat to everyone. They and the professor did their best to ignore the possibility, obsessive worrying would probably only make it happen.

_There was something wrong with me. Some thing was slowly damaging my body. While those around me accused it as simply an un-common virus, I knew better. I knew something terrible was happening. I was afraid, afraid for myself, for my friends, and for Tokyo. But at the immediate time I could do nothing. I only stayed in bed, hoping, wishing I would be able to push forward, and defy the constant nightmares that scarred my sleep._

At first the rain fell lightly, but gradually it became heavier and soon blurred vision outside the window. Momoko continued to gaze at the window with distant eyes. She felt dead, limp, and completely helpless. Her body was so weak that she was afraid if even a small feather touched her, her body would tear. A state of such vulnerability was almost horrific to her. At times she wondered if she was dying but no one wanted to tell her, and at other times she feared some one would take this opportunity to hurt her. Her breathing grew heavy, all at once she felt as if death had crept into her room and was watching her from a corner. She could not turn around; her body would not move, it could not move. The walls felt closer, tighter, as if trying to suffocate her. The red head squeaked a few times but still had no strength to defy her fear. At that time she knew it, some one was in the room with her.

Without warning, life came back to her legs and she began to scream and kick wildly. Her vision was blurred and unstable, never before had it been so hard to breathe. She continued to kick in hopes of scaring away what ever was watching her, but it still stayed in the corner. Everything was one big faint object; it seemed as if her room was rocking back and forth as if on a ship during a stormy night. A terrible ringing entered her ears, only encouraging her wretched state. Even though she kicked her legs furiously the madness did not stop. But it had to. This was too unbearable much longer, the ringing, the walls, her blurred and dizzy vision, and this horrible feeling that someone was standing in the corner of her room, waiting for her to sleep. At last Momoko could no longer stand it, between fits of kicking and screeching she shrieked with all her voice "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" and then choked.

On request the room ceased spinning, the ringing died away, what ever had been strangling her throat let go, the walls were back in their normal spot, and who ever was in the corner vanished. Gasping for air, Momoko found she was able to sit up. All seemed to be in peace, other than herself. The rain was still pouring steadily outside her window. There was no noise other than the occasional car driving by. Still panting, she laid back down, thankful to be able to move again. She had almost fallen to sleep when her eyes snapped open with a horrid question.

"What just happened to me?"

Try as she might Momoko found it impossible to recall what had just occurred several moments ago, all she could remember was wanting it to stop. But wanting _what_ to stop? What had just put her under so much stress? What had just made her scream and cry?

"What's wrong with me?"

xXx

_There was something horribly wrong with me. I knew it. Even if I recovered from my "sickness" part of me still knew well that I was not okay. And as I found out months later, I was not the only one. _

Momoko kept to herself the event that had taken place, she did not remember enough of it to explain it properly anyway. Besides there was a chance Kaoru would once again question the red head's sanity and she was sick of being called "completely nuts". There were a few times Momoko wished she was still in bed as she would have preferred that to being poked and prodded by the Professor with his tubes and needles. He fed her the same excuse every time she complained- it was for science. Miyako also added it was to help prevent the disease from coming back or affecting anyone else, but the pink puff still whined, some of those needles really hurt!

"Quite complaining, we have to go!" Kaoru snapped, fiddling for her compact.

Momoko shot her nastiest look at the tomboy before transforming and then speeding off into the sky. The distress call they had heard lead them into an old abandoned building. Typical for the villain to attempt to trap the hero, Momoko figured with a roll of her eyes as they landed in the dusty lobby. The lighting was dim, but still decent. The air was completely silent, except for…

_Ping…ping…ping…_

"Did you hear that?"

The other two stopped, their heads shook together. Blossom twitched, the noise had come rather clearly to her, but then again it could have been nothing. The trio progressed slowly through out the building.

_Ping…ping…ping…_

"That! There, didn't you hear it?"

The two whirled around, but after a moment, confusion covered their faces. Blossom's mouth dropped slightly. She could have sworn she heard a soft noise that sounded almost like a clock chime, only weaker.

"I didn't hear anything…" Bubbles admitted weakly.

"I know I heard something."

Again the group went on their way. It was not long before the sound returned; this time the leader did her best to ignore it. It was hard, very hard. The noise got louder and louder and still neither Bubbles nor Buttercup showed any signs of hearing it. Blossom stopped. How could they not hear it? It was so loud now, and it wouldn't stop.

_Ping…ping…ping…_

"Can you hear…it?" she asked, in hardly a whisper.

"I hear nothing…." Buttercup growled without even bothering to turn around.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR IT? IT'S SO LOUD! SO LOUD! AND IT WON'T STOP! ARE YOU DEAF? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY NOT HEAR IT? HOW? **HOW**?" Blossom shrieked at the top of her lungs, squeezing her head as if blocking out the noise.

She got down on her feet, crying. How could they not hear it? How could anyone not hear it? It was almost mocking her. Finally she looked up after several pleas from her blue comrade. Their eyes met and locked, suddenly Blossom realized the amount of terror filling up the large blue eyes across from her.

"Blossom…I can hear it too."


End file.
